


A Part of Teach

by Willowlark



Series: Golden Dear [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowlark/pseuds/Willowlark
Summary: Post Deer Ending: Claude has gotten wind of Ignatz planning a gift for Byleth, and has yet to hear what it is. That certainly cannot stand.





	A Part of Teach

"Ignatz, tell me, what's this latest work you've been so dedicated to?" Claude asks his old house mate. The two sit in the tavern run by Rapheal, waiting for Marianne and Lysithea to return. "Raphael has been trying desperately to hide it from me, and you know how well I take to secrets."

"You scheme for years and years and eventually ferret the answer out, I believe." Ignatz says with a smile. He takes a sip from his tea.

"Yes, and it would be far less work if you just tell me. I'm a busy man now Ignatz." Claude says with his trademark wink, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. "How about it." Ignatz laughs lightly.

"I just can't tell you Claude. I know you far too well, while you like to keep secrets, you also can't keep them from certain people."

"Unless you and Lysithea have gotten very close recently…" Claude says with a mock warning tone.

"Nono no, nothing like that." Ignatz stumbles over himself. He never quite got over being the soft spoken, kind boy eager to please those around him. He simply supplemented that with the ability to swing a sword as artfully as he can paint with a brush.

"Then whoever could you possibly implying I'd spill the big secret to?" Claude says, crossing his arms.

"I… suppose I can tell you that much. The Professor, in particular." Ignatz says.

"Oh ho, the surprise is for Teach eh? I can see why you would assume what you did. Teach is basically family to me, after everything we went through."

"You say that about the entirety of the Deer house!" Ignatz exclaims with amusement.

"That I indeed do my talented friend. However I wouldn't spoil the surprise, honest. Unless it's some kind of plan to overthrow Teach's rule of the central church or something."

"What a ridiculous idea Claude."

"Yes, but ever a present threat. The western church acted up when Rhea was in charge, and they absolutely could again. Granted Rhea didn't have the sword of the creator and literally goddess merged with her, but you can never be too sure." Ignatz eyes Claude as he speaks, and Claude frowns slightly. "What?"

"You are always coming up with contingencies, aren't you? Even after you did all that planning to encourage international communications via the Church when we were in school."

"Well, what can I say. I'm always thinking up some kind of scheme." Claude says with a smirk, placing his hands behind his head. "Guess how many I have to see this secret work of yours before you've finished it." Ignatz makes to respond, but Claude cuts him off. "Guess how many that don't involve using my political titles against you."

Ignatz gulps, his one idea involving house Riegan shot down. Claude laughs in amusement.

"You aren't teasing Ignatz too much, are you Claude?" Lysithea's voice echoes from across the room. The wives of the two men approach, bags in hand from a local sweet shop Raphael insisted they visit.

"Don't worry my love, jokes are an infinite resource." Claude says while standing up. He pulls a chair over next to him for her as she replies.

"If only they were, we'd have won the war in half the time." She jabs with a smile. She kisses Claude on the cheek before sitting down in the chair he produced, facing Marianne in the chair her own husband procured.

"Do you two ever stop teasing one another?" Marianne asks lightly.

"I can't imagine they do." Ignatz chimes in. He places an arm around Marianne's shoulders and she shifts closer to him.

"What, and be a run of the mill husband and wife duo?" Claude says with mock shock.

"Truly, neither of us has ever been ordinary in any other respect." Lysithea says smugly. The two share a look. Claude loves it when Lysithea plays into a joke and he lets her know with the twinkle in his eyes.

"That's true, you've both been exceptional since day one." Marianne says.

"Well, we couldn't have gone far without our companions, they're truly the ones to thank." Claude says before winking in the way he does at the other couple. Marianne flushes and Ignatz stumbles over his words. Lysithea giggles beside him.

"Honestly, it's been how many years? You two must be used to his eccentricity by now." Lysithea laughs. Claude grins devilishly beside her.

"If you've become accustomed that simply means I need to up my game, does it not?" Claude says as he stands.

"Claude, Do not make me start castiNG" Lysithea's threat is lost in a shriek as Claude lifts her up by the hips, spinning her around.

"I never get tired of watching them." Ignatz says quietly to Marianne as Lysithea makes to kick Claude in the stomach.

"Yes… They're so full of energy and passion for everything." Marianne says just as softly.

"…But it's also absolutely exhausting, don't you think?" Ignatz says with a knowing smile. Marianne looks shocked for a moment to hear such a dry comment from her soft hearted husband before smiling lightly in return. The rare sight lights up Ignatz's face.

"It really is…" She says, leaning back into Ignatz's side as Lysithea drops to the floor after she indeed managed to knock the wind out of Claude. Lysithea dusts her dress off before sitting down in her chair, her feet resting on Claude's back as he lies on the wood floor.

"So. What was it you and Claude were talking about before?" She says lightly.

* * *

Claude's wyvern touches down in the yard of the manor home Ignatz and Marianne built for themselves between Edmund and Goneril territory. It was barely half a day's ride to Hilda's academy of the arts and kept Lord Edmund happy by having his adoptive daughter within his territory.

He hops off the back the wyvern and reaches his hands up to Lysithea. She frown at him but before she can make a comment he cuts her off.

"I did apologize on the flight over. Come, Robin isn't getting any shorter." He says. Lysithea sighs, but relents to being lifted down. "Thank you love." Claude says, kissing her as he puts her down.

"It's not that difficult to dismount a wyvern Claude…" Lysithea sighs.

"It isn't. But I do enjoy the chance to indulge in some good old fashioned chivalry. Not often you can even be helped, yet alone need it."

Lysithea smiles to herself as Claude unhooks his and her blades from the saddle. He didn't expect to need them in the home owned by two of his long time friends, but years of warfare creates habits that are hard to break. Claude rarely travels without a sword at his hip. Lysithea has her spell craft to protect her as well, but since they removed her crests she's tried to lean into her sword play more. The light rapier she places on her belt is befitting her stature, grace, and noble position.

"Besides, you aren't going to be getting any taller." Claude says with a wag of his brows. Lysithea groans and marches forward towards where Marianne and Ignatz landed. Marianne picked up pegasus flight on the side of her faith studies, back when they were in Garreg Mach. She uses the skill set far more now than she does her magic and Lysithea knows it's a great pleasure for the other woman.

Marianne steps off to stable the pegasus and Ignatz leads the Lord and Lady of House Riegan into the house. He makes his way to a large, well light room that serves as his studio. The room smells of paint and has canvas stacked against almost every wall. The large floor to ceiling window sits opposite the door, filling the room with light from the north. A canvas taller than Claude sits in the center of the room, facing the window. As they walk around to the front of the painting they can see the buckets of green and black paints, dozens of paint palettes stained with a minty green, and brushes much the same.

"You have to promise not to tell the professor but… Here it is. I hope to have it finished and framed for Professor's birthday. Hilda's making the frame herself." Ignatz says, before beckoning Lysithea and Claude around to see the painting itself.

The painting is of a place Claude and Lysithea had been only once before. The stone throne, the massive staircase, and the green tinge to the stone is unmistakable the Holy Tomb underneath Garreg Mach. How Ignatz had painted it so accurately after so many years astounds the lords. Ignatz watches Claude's eyes widen as they make their way up to the seat of the throne. On the throne is a small girl, with ornate clothing and green hair that matches the Professor's. She's sleeping, resting on the arm of the stone throne in a peaceful state. She's smiling softly, her expression warm and kind despite her closed eyes. She looks… vulnerable, and weak, but so very precious upon the throne far too large for her. Yet… she belongs. It's a ethereal feeling, that not only courses through Lysithea and Claude, but Ignatz every moment he looks her there. It's truly as if…

"That's… By the…" Claude murmurs. Ignatz smiles lightly.  
"The Goddess." Ignatz says. Lysithea suddenly gasps, looking right back at the painting.

"It's… just how Teach described…" Claude continues, to no one in particular.

"You'd know the description better than any of us. I already had a feeling I was on the right track though. Painting this has been… an experience. I believe Sothis herself is guiding my hand to create this for the Professor."

"Absolutely" Claude breathes. "Besides when Jeralt was murdered… I've never seen Teach more at a loss then when Sothis apparently gave what was her life to bring Teach back from that dark world. Sothis was… in more ways than one, literally a part of Teach."

"I take it you think it's a good gift."

"Ignatz… This is a master piece. I don't doubt Teach will have this hung in the Cathedral."

"That's some high praise. But you do know the Professor best." Ignatz says. He steps back, taking in the work.  
It's not until Marianne joins them from the stables that they can tear themselves away from Sothis. Marianne suggests they make for the kitchen to begin dinner, to which Ignatz and Lysithea agree whole heartedly. Claude is oddly silent, and Lysithea merely smiles and shakes her head. She pushes her once classmates along and simply says "he's thinking, he'll be along." Claude remains face to face with Sothis, long after the footsteps fade away from his friends and wife. Finally, he winks at the painting.

"I told Ignatz if he ever managed to get the Goddess to come down to Fodlan, I'd ask her to tea. I'm a happily married man, but I'll make an exception for a literal Goddess. What say you?" He waits, as if the painting will respond. "Fickle I see. Probably for the best, makes you more decisive on the steering humanity thing." Claude shifts, but as his arms cross in a casual fashion he catches it, and lets his arms hang. He then bows formally to the painting.

"You meant the world to Teach. And I know you guided and protected Teach while you were together. For that I am eternally grateful. I'm not a religious man… But you and I both consider Teach one of the most important people in our lives. That's more than enough for me." Claude says. He then steps back, looking at Sothis once more. He winks again, then saunters off towards the kitchen in the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Baaaaack on my bullllllshittttttt
> 
> This is a character study of Claude involving Ignatz making a painting of Sothis for Byleth. Clearly Ignatz should be the main character here, but I have a problem. XD I needed to write something less emotional than the last two shorts so I could get some Claude snark time in.
> 
> Marianne and Ignatz are soft and precious and I need them to be happy. So they are. They've basically retired to their quiet villa where Marianne tends to the animals and Ignatz paints, and no one bothers them. And even if someone did try to bother them, Ignatz's assassin skills are still *quite* up to snuff.


End file.
